


Brujo

by Nemhain



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Breton Mythology, Celtic Mythology, Formula 1 RPF, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Как-то раз один охотник на противоестественных существ (можно сказать что и ведьмак...) выполнил один заказ, который никто не думал, что возможно выполнить.





	1. Рыбный день

**Author's Note:**

> Реприза введения такова: можно ли быть в фандоме и не написать в нем противоестественное AU, с ногами в развесистых кустах малины, выросших на разнообразных мифологиях и переработке Гамильтоновщины? Правильный ответ, нет. Не умеешь - научим, не хочешь - заставим.  
> Допишу ли я эту коноплю? Не знаю. Она опять в моей голове кусками. Но ... добро пожаловать в мир, в котором есть магия и волшебные существа.
> 
> Таймлайн примерно - начало XVI века, Испания.  
> Да, мне трудно без привязки к эпохе. И нет, я не думаю, что тут появится Чезаре... хотя чтоб его нет.

Фернандо с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на слугу, осторожно всунувшегося в дверь с каким-то донесением, но вдруг разом потерявшего какую-либо возможность говорить. Впрочем, то любопытство было секундным. Слуга был средних лет, средней грузности, щеголял средней обширности лысиной, и разве что лука наелся никак не средне – дверь была метрах в пяти, а пасло от него аж у стола. И как любой «средний» человек, мужчина испытывал острую нужду ни в коем случае не смотреть ему в глаза, перекреститься и вознести молитву Деве Марии Заступнице уже просто потому, что стоял в одной с ним комнате. Он, как и все «средние» люди, боялся его, с одной стороны – искренне, а с другой – брезгливо, точно опасался, что его, Фернандо, грехи перебросятся на любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. Они боятся, даже когда приходят к нему с просьбами. Они боятся и не хотят верить, хоть и надеются, что он может им помочь. Пожалуй, поэтому он не помогает им.  
За окном лило как из ведра. Честно говоря, посмотрев на иссушающее лето под Памплоной, Фернандо и представить себе не мог, что осенью тут, как и дома, в Овьедо, разверзаются хляби небесные.  
\- Что стряслось? – ему пришлось задать наводящий вопрос.  
\- Там человек у ворот…  
\- И что с того? – в этот замок, честно говоря, то и дело приходили люди: не крепость, а проходной двор какой-то. Фернандо предпочел бы какое-нибудь простое поместьице потише; ему не нужны были хоромы, как не нужны были и люди. Но так сошлись знаки. А потому он делал вид, что музыку здесь ставил наниматель, а наниматель изволил играть в локальную междоусобную войну за маленькое, предоставленное короной Арагона, Кастилии и Леона своим проблемам королевство Наварры, и выделил ему расположение здесь.  
\- Он вас спрашивает, сеньор, - виновато сообщил мужчина. – Говорит, он вам что-то принес.  
На улице зарядило пуще. Все, с кем Фернандо сейчас не имел бы возможности не говорить, уж были бы тут сами, и с их сапог натекли бы уж лужи. А раз он ещё не тут то нет у него ни печати, ни звания, ни имени, ни рода. Можно было никуда не идти. Но он поднялся:  
\- Плащ дай, - приказал он.

Стоило ступить за порог, как в мгновение ока плащ потяжелел, хоть так просто дубленая кожа и не далась – за шиворот пока не текло. Впрочем, к моменту, как он, едва не навернувшись несколько раз, достиг сторожки, он уже не рад был своей умной идее. Казалось, что он не в дождь вышел, а в озеро вошел – вода была везде. И может и было на нем теперь сухое место, но найти его он бы без стараний не смог.  
\- Что у вас тут, капитан? Боитесь, что один человек возьмет крепость? – недовольно поинтересовался он, ступив под крышу и тряхнув плащом, с непередаваемым удовольствием брызнув в морду обозначенному начальнику дозора.  
\- У вас свои правила, у меня свои, сеньор. Их там двое и телега, и никаких бумаг. Я не могу их впустить ночью, - капитан тоже побаивался его, но обязанности свои предпочитал нести несмотря ни на что. Тем более, он явно наслаждался тем, что имел возможность заставить кого-то мокнуть под дождем, пока сам он стоял под крышей.  
\- И поэтому ты вытащил меня помокнуть тоже? – буркнул под нос Фернандо, кивнув одному из солдат, чтобы открыл окошко в воротах. Тот благоразумно избегал его взгляда. – Кого там принесло?! – крикнул Фернандо.  
В окошко, против обыкновения не закрытое решеткой, всунулась обернутая какой-то тряпкой на манер чепчика рыбная голова; её пасть двигалась, открываясь и закрываясь:  
\- Яйца* – рыбный день! – радостно и с ужасным акцентом сообщила она.  
\- Четверг, Джесс**! Четверг. И сегодня среда! – с ухмылкой отозвался Фернандо, узнав голос. И, честно говоря, он был удивлен – вот уж кого он не ждал здесь. Но если уж этот черт объявился, то неспроста, и ждать до утра, чтобы узнать причину его визита, Фернандо не собирался. – Открывай, - махнул он капитану, отступая.  
\- Я не могу. У них … - замямлил тот.  
\- У них есть то, что нужно мне, - с нажимом сказал Фернандо. – И если с этим что-то произойдет из-за того, что ты заставляешь всех нас мокнуть тут, то помяни моё слово – Ад покажется тебе Раем! – нетерпеливо закончил он.  
Капитан покосился через двор, на замок, видимо, подумывая о том, что так или иначе, а Фернандо желаемое получит и вскоре, и приказал-таки открывать ворота. Ему, все-таки, не хотелось проснуться завтра лягушкой и ещё чего-нибудь такого эдакого.

Джесс выглядел … мокро. В слабых отблесках факелов, ютившихся под выступами у стены и замка, больше разглядеть было невозможно, и Фернандо, пожав протянутую руку, предпочел сперва довести маленький обоз до выделенных ему апартаментов прежде, чем выяснять, что за улов ему припер англичанин. Давешний служка заблаговременно открыл им дверь, и Фернандо уж хотел было войти внутрь, но Джесс схватил его за плечо:  
\- Погоди, - он потянул его назад, к телеге. – Я это тут не оставлю, - мужчина говорил ему прямо на ухо, и, пожалуй, только поэтому его и можно было расслышать за шумом дождя.  
\- Лишь бы … - «похвастаться», хотел сказать Фернандо, но в этот момент Джесс поддел верхний край покрывала и откинул его. Испанец осекся. И тут же задернул покрывало обратно: вот уж чего он не хотел так это того, чтобы весь гарнизон знал. Он молчал добрых пару минут, стараясь успокоить своё удивление и жажду обладания. Перед глазами застыло нечеткое видение сияющей тихим блеклым отблеском кожи, подернутых поволокой глаз, тонких черт… Существо было эфемерным, нереальным; единственное, что заставляло поверить в то, что ему не привиделось – почерневшие серебряные цепи, плотной сеткой обхватившие его. Фернандо бы сам не признался себе, но выставлял он этот заказ, не веря в его исполнение. Нет, он, конечно, знал, насколько Джесс хорош, но… в глубине души он не верил, что такие существа ещё остались в этой части мира. И тем не менее Джесс самодовольно и широко улыбался, а он только и мог, что ошарашенно смотреть в ответ, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и сообразить, что делать дальше. – Вниз, - постановил он наконец.  
\- Эй, Даниэле! – Джесс махнул рукой своему спутнику.  
\- Не надо, - отмахнулся Фернандо: он не знал этого мужчину, не доверял ему… То существо, что лежало на телеге, принадлежало теперь ему, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё трогал его…  
\- Надо, - покачал головой Джесс. – Рыбка большая и тяжелая.  
\- Кто это? – вздохнул испанец, кивая в сторону юноши – тому на лицо упал более четкий свет из дверного проема, и стало заметно, что он – молод, да ещё и итальянец. Курчавые, выбившиеся из-под прилипшего к голове капюшона волосы лезли ему в глаза, сиявшие искренним интересом.  
\- Подсмастерье, - отозвался Джесс, обнимая ношу посередине. – Возьми спереди, - предложил он Фернандо.  
\- Я думал, у вас не бывает подмастерьев, - продолжил тот, обнимая тюк с указанной стороны. Дэниэле обхватил обратный конец.  
\- Просто мало кто выживает… Раз, два … Взяли!  
И Фернандо потребовалось опустить все щиты, чтобы не одуреть от прикосновения к сырой магии. Тюк оказался на редкость тяжелым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *игра на произношении: jueves – четверг, huevos – яйца.  
> **Я в курсе, что это – вообще еврейское имя, но имя Дженсон в XVIвековой Испании совсем уж меня дезориентировало


	2. Сын моря

Ему отдали в распоряжение трёхярусную башню с глубоким погребом – последнее добавление к облику крепости. Прежде тут размещался склад и апартаменты интенданта и офицеров, которые нередко превращались в комнаты для высокопоставленных гостей. Фактически, он как раз таковым и был, да и особо много место ему не нужно было, но нужен был доступ к земле, потому все мешки и грузы пришлось вынести на прежний склад. Остальные квартиранты, за исключением челяди, по настоятельной просьбе его покровителей – и с немалой радостью и готовностью, как и положено истинным католикам, – разместились в более стесненных условиях общих казарм.  
С горем пополам они протащили свою ношу вниз, щедро залив полы дождевой водой под причитания слуги, который был послан к чертовой матери, а именно – сорганизовать им сытный ужин и ещё две постели для нежданных гостей. Туда же были отправлены его подчиненные. Лишние глаза были не нужны. Их и так было ровно на две пары больше, нежели Фернандо предпочел.  
По его знаку ношу уложили ровно в центре комнаты. Сырость в подвале ощущалась сильнее, но вода нигде не подтекала. Вдоль выложенных кирпичом стен стояли несколько столов и шкафов. Фернандо отошел к одному из них и отворил дверцы, лихорадочно осматривая содержимое полок, пытаясь споро сообразить, что ему пригодится. Это бывало очень редко, но в данном случае внезапность сыграла свою роль: он был не готов. Это всегда выводило Фернандо из себя, он становился раздражителен.  
\- Идите наверх. Отдохните, – он постарался звучать не враждебно.  
\- Я останусь, - сам себя пригласил Джесс, не оценив степени напряженности в голосе Фернандо.  
Тот угрюмо зыкнул на него, но ничего не сказал: если что-то пойдет не так, Джесс-то как раз может ему пригодиться. А вот его мальчишку надо отправить … куда-нибудь. Он достал из шкафа нож, банку розоватой соли с примесью каких-то травок, несколько толстых свечей.  
\- Неси сюда ту селедку, - бросил он Даниэле.   
\- Это треска, - отозвался вдруг итальянец.  
Фернандо с удивлением посмотрел сперва на юношу, потом на Джесса с вопросом в глазах, тот догадался видимо исключительно инстинктивно – его испанский оставлял желать… Его подмастерье явно говорил на нём лучше. Может, Джесс его и подобрал-то где-нибудь тут или в Валенсии, в деревне…  
\- Он – сын рыбака, - пояснил англичанин.  
\- Седьмой? – ухмыльнулся Фернандо.  
\- Седьмого, - хихикнул Джесс, стягивая, наконец, свой плащ и отдавая в руки своему ученику. – Рыбу принеси. И это возьми, пусть просушат.  
Через пару минут в руках Джесса была огроменная треска, Даниэле, несмотря на очевидное нежелание, был отправлен наверх, охранять вход, а Фернандо заканчивал элементы круга, расставив зажжённые свечи…  
\- Ооо! А это правда, что свечи в круге – к призыву Дьявола? – с нескрываемым восторгом поинтересовался Джесс.  
\- Это правда, что тут слишком темно, - хмыкнул Фернандо, в который раз подивившись, как Джессу на его-то поприще удавалось выживать и не терять своего дурного чувства юмора и болтливости. Удача и мастерство, не меньше.  
\- Ааа, - расстроенно отозвался тот.  
\- Иди сюда, встань ближе, - потребовал Фернандо.  
Тот ослушался.  
Фернандо закончил засыпать окружность солью так, что небольшой разрыв остался только в одном конце, и вошел в круг. Он наклонился и потянул мокрое шерстяное покрывало прочь, обнажая, наконец, добычу. Он аккуратно, чтобы не задеть ненароком круг, свернул покрывало, бросил его к стене, и принялся разглядывать существо, которое и не надеялся – если не сказать в которое до конца и не верил – увидеть вживую. Ему показалось, что время напрочь остановилось, пока он жадно изучал лежащего перед ним юношу, если можно было в таких терминах говорить об этом, с внушительных размеров хвостом вместо нижней половины туловища. Сказки о морском народе, о русалках, есть в любой книжке и в любой деревне на побережье, но вот кто видел их вживую? Вот и в его разуме, несмотря на все, виданное и невиданное своими глазами за относительно недолгую жизнь, никак не укладывался этот плавный переход стройного торса в мощный, с удлиненными большими плавниками и переливающейся и мерцающей в отблесках живого огня точно драгоценные камни чешуей хвост. Чешуя была точно окрашенное в бирюзовый цвет серебро, а вот кожа – ослепительно белела, будто бы светилась изнутри, а не от пламени свечей и пары факелов. Фернандо наклонился и почти коснулся его торса, но замер остановив руку в паре сантиметров – таким плотным был кокон магической силы, окутавшей юношу. Тут-то он вспомнил, что собирался здесь делать – никак не любоваться правильными чертами лица и пшеничного цвета волосами, казавшимися шелком, изящным изгибом шеи и сильными, но такими элегантными плечами …  
Джесс оценивающе присвистнул, Фернандо посмотрел на него с предостережением, и тот закрыл рот, который было открыл, чтобы что-то сказать. Видимо, его комментарий не нес особой смысловой нагрузки. Но, похоже, не один Фернандо тут попал под несомненное очарование юноши. Его вдруг поразила догадка. Он недостаточно знал о русалках, это верно, но довольно – о других тварях. Возможно ли, что морской народ умел чаровать не хуже Детей Дану? Что все эти сказки, про заманенных на скалы моряков – не досужие бредни болтливых матросов, пытающихся замаскировать свои пьяные неудачи, а правда?  
Фернандо снова посмотрел на цепи: одно неоспоримо, существо было сильным, наполненным магией. Как-то раз он держал в цепях волка-оборотня несколько недель… Серебро тогда едва-едва подернулось темным, а на шкуре зверя – как и на человеческой коже потом – не проходили ожоги, будто от каленого железа. Но блистающая, точно перламутр, кожа сына моря едва-едва покраснела от прикосновения металла, который в свою очередь - почернел... Впрочем, юноша явно ничего не соображал, а значит эффект серебро, всё же, имело.  
\- Когда ты его поймал? – спросил Фернандо.  
\- Два дня назад. В Сан Себастьяне, - отозвался Джесс.  
Испанец обернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Мы ехали ночью тоже, - серьезно сообщил тот. – В Толосе и ещё какой-то деревне нам удалось поменять лошадей. Кстати, я оставил по дороге такого великолепного гнедого! Ты мне должен… - дальше испанец не слушал.  
Пора было действовать, пока серебро ещё держало русалку, а не рассыпалось пылью, разжеванное его магией.


	3. Когда смотришь левым глазом

Фернандо сделал шаг из круга, но не смог ступить дальше – на его лодыжке сомкнулись сильные пальцы. Хватка была настолько крепкой, что было ясно – попытки вырваться могут окончится фатально. Существо было не в пример сильнее его физически.  
\- Твою мать! – срезюмировал Джесс, отбрасывая рыбу, молниеносным движением обнажая широкий длинный меч. В другой его руке будто из воздуха появился тонкий метательный нож. – Фернандо!  
Тот предупредительно поднял руку – пока что его не убивали – и посмотрел вниз, на существо. Он не очень представлял, что ожидал увидеть, но никак не осознанный взгляд огромных глаз, практически до конца заполненных невыразительными, черными, мерцающими - точно черные опалы – зрачками, обрамленными словно драгоценным металлом дужкой бирюзового цвета. Существо смотрело потерянно, обессиленно; попыталось сказать что-то, но слова не шли из его глотки. Много ли слов можно сказать под кромкой воды? Едва ли. Фернандо стало жаль его… он опустился на колени рядом и ласково провел ладонью по щеке юноши. Его кожа на ощупь оказалась вовсе не холодной или склизкой, что вполне можно было бы ожидать от порождения моря, но тепло и бархатистой. В глубине его глаз стыло хорошо скрываемое одиночество и затаенный страх. Фернандо не хотел быть причиной таких переживаний, ему нужно было спокойное доверие, не вынужденное согласие. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то успокоительное, но под пальцами вдруг закололо, он понял, что происходит, почувствовал цепкие, когтистые пальцы не только на физическом, но и на метафизическом своем теле. От них тек сладкий сок гипнотического подчинения, тонущий в убаюкивающем шуме море, подобно чарующей колыбельной… Вот выродок! Если бы не искусно возведенные в сознании Фернандо один за другим многочисленные слои защиты, эта тварь бы подчинила его одним взглядом! Он обнял ладонью щеку юноши, нежно, не давая тому понять, что его манипуляция замечена, и внезапно ударил своей силой в разум существа, точно мечом пронзая его мозг прямым приказом принять человеческую форму. Это был открытый вызов, объявление бессмысленной, грубой, беспощадной схватки двух сил – выбора сын моря ему не оставил. Ох, не так Фернандо хотел вести эти переговоры!  
Он собрал все свои ресурсы, одновременно укрепляя щиты и не позволяя себе ослабить напор. Сын моря застонал, задрожал под его руками, но, все же без труда вырываясь из-под прикосновения Фернандо, откатился в сторону, стирая границы круга, перевернулся на живот и, приподнявшись на локтях, нечеловечески зашипел, лицо его обезобразилось оскалом, обнажившим острые зубы, точно у рыбы или у акулы … На шее, за ушами и ниже, задрожали какие-то складки кожи, смутно походившие на жабры. Фернандо зашептал формулу заклятия, которое, как он надеялся, поможет ему. Он произносил указания быстро и четко, хоть и не был уверен, что оно сработает на сына моря. Сейчас он старательно не думал об этом. Сейчас он взывал к сущности существа, над которой не имел власти, но ослабленная заклинанием она могла подчиниться сильной воле. Он не был уверен, что его мощь – больше сил существа … Но думать об этом прямо сейчас было равносильно провалу. Поэтому Фернандо только настойчиво декламировал формулу, вкладывая в неё свою силу, вплетая в слова слепую уверенность. Он выкрикнул последнее слова ровно в тот момент, как существо, наконец, опомнилось от его первого удара и собрало достаточно концентрации для ответного удара. Поток энергии, хлынувший от него, был сырым, не прирученным. Он был продолжением существа. Такое, пожалуй, Фернандо видел только раз… и ничем хорошим тогда игра с огнем – он ухмыльнулся: сравнение было вовсе не фигуральным – не обернулась. Под ладонями существа забегали голубые искры, а потом под ними начали образовываться лужицы… стремительно разраставшиеся.  
Фернандо же застыл, как вкопанный: заклятие было исполнено верно, он почувствовал под своими руками сущность сына моря. Он мог коснуться её. Мог говорить с ней. Мог чувствовать её злость и недовольство. Но он не мог осознать её… Он ругнулся и вновь заглянул прямо в глаза существа, блестящие и все так же не выражающие ничего. Это было всё равно что смотреть в морскую бездну. Фернандо ненавидел море, как и любую стихию – он не имел власти над оным, он не имел довольно мощи противостоять ему, он не мог даже перестать восхищаться его смертельной красотой. И вот он смотрел в глаза «русалки» и видел лишь неподвластную ему стихию! Он не видел человека и зверя, он видел только одну форму… Так не было с другими оборотнями, на которых он тренировался. Что-то пошло не так. В голове роились предположения, крупицы подтвержденного знания и сонм сказок… но выходило одно – он ошибся в главном: сын моря не был оборотнем. У него не было человеческого и звериного сознания, он был единым целым.  
\- Фернандо, - с предостережением произнес Джесс, выдергивая его из опасных размышлений. Он заметил, что стоит уже по щиколотку в воде!  
Существо то ли в нетерпении, то ли в злобе било хвостом по воде. Оно что-то то ли шептало, то ли пело – Фернандо слышал тихий переливчатый голос – ровно над поверхностью воды, и мысль о том, что оно тоже может знать парочку интересных заклятий, ну никак не внушала спокойствия. Фернандо чувствовал, что его запасы начинали пустеть. Сила существа же кружила вокруг него – Джесс сзади явно чувствовал тоже, он нервно посматривал по сторонам и холодная сталь в его руках вопила от нетерпения –, но подступала, сжимая кольцо, но будто бы у сына моря не доставало энергии сжать кулак.  
В сапогах противно хлюпало. Почти все свечи потухли от брызг. Фернандо сделал единственное, что оставалось – он в несколько непростых, но быстрых шагов оказался рядом с «русалкой» и ударил всем оставшимся резервом, опуская вместе с этим руку на лоб существа и падая рядом на колени, произнося вслух и четко разделяя слова:  
\- Я приказываю тебе! Подчинись!  
Звук и прикосновение пробились, наконец, через волю существа. Оно тихо застонало, заметалось, в попытке вырваться из-под его пальцев, но его сила, словно ведро воды, вылитое в пустыне, утекла в пол. Юноша посмотрел на него, потом медленно сморгнул и зло «выплюнул», так, точно говорить вслух для него было невыносимо:  
\- Brujo*!  
Фернандо в ответ на эту вялую попытку оскорбления только ухмыльнулся:  
\- Именно. И теперь ты подчиняешься мне.  
\- У тебя нет власти надо мной, - оскалился в ответ юноша. Голос его звучал хрипло… и Фернандо не мог понять, на каком языке он говорил, но он понимал сказанное, и этого было довольно.  
Испанец обнял голову юноши своими ладонями и снова сдавил его в тисках своей силы. Кожа под пальцами была точно бархат… Юноша заорал, задергался, пытаясь вырваться, и это ему удалось, да с такой легкостью, что Фернандо удивился, но концентрации не потерял, и продолжил намекать тому на то, чьи мозги здесь первыми превратятся в яичницу, если он не образумится. Когда сын моря заныл как ребенок, тогда и только тогда Фернандо прекратил.  
\- Прими человеческую форму! – потребовал он снова.  
Тот бездумно сморгнул несколько раз.  
\- По-твоему я что, оборотень? - это слово прозвучало с презрением.  
Фернандо был растерян, но …  
\- Делай, что я говорю. Иначе… Джесс! – он протянул руку, указывая тому на валявшийся у его ног нож.  
\- То есть я пер его сюда, только чтобы ты его собственноручно зарезал? – сварливо и чертовски вовремя поинтересовался тот, но нож подал.  
Юноша поднял взгляд на Джесса, и замер, точно что-то вспомнив. Потом снова посмотрел на Фернандо.  
\- Я приказал тебе, - с напором повторил тот.  
И почувствовал, нежели увидел, потому что оторвать взгляд от лица «русалки» опасался, ожидая сопротивления и подвоха, как тело существа начало изменяться, пошло рябью и вдруг плавно втекло из одного состояния в другое. Совершенно не так, как менялись оборотни, точно вылупляясь из оболочки своей формы, разбрызгивая вокруг какую-то слизь и обрывки кожи или шкуры. Просто вдруг, точно по волшебству, хвост пропал, вытянутые руки стали чуть короче и пропорциональнее, жабры – незаметнее, кожа потеряла часть блеска… оскал стал вполне себе человеческой гримасой. Перед Фернандо лежал теперь просто юноша, невозможно красивый юноша. Вот только глаза оставались такими же – черными, огромными и невыразительными.   
\- Чего ты хочешь, смертный? – он заговорил мягче, и Фернандо с удивлением понял, что впервые видит, как эти правильные изящные губы двигаются, когда их обладатель говорит. Дьявол! А как же он говорил до этого?! - Славы? – сын моря едва заметно, понимающе, улыбнулся. - Любви? Золота? Отпусти меня и …  
\- Мне нужны слезы. Твои слезы, - тихо сообщил Фернандо.  
Юноша замолчал. Потом – рассмеялся в ответ, неприятно, с отголосками горланящих чаек в голосе:  
\- Тебе нечем за них заплатить. А власти взять их – нет, - сказал он, перестав смеяться. – Убей меня, если хочешь. Пытай. Посади на цепь. Показывай, как диковинку. Но слез моих ты не добьешься.  
Фернандо поднялся, намереваясь отправиться к ящикам за свежей серебряной цепью, но тут вдруг вклинился Джесс:  
\- А как насчет этого? – он вытянул вперед руку, в которой сжимал что-то похожее на ожерелье из мелких ракушек, кораллов и жемчужин.  
Юноша напрягся:  
\- Оставь себе, - он попытался сделать вид, что не заинтересован вовсе.  
\- Что это, Джесс?  
\- Ключ? – предположил тот.  
\- Ключ? – никакого похожего Фернандо не распознал.  
\- Глаз правый прикрой? – предложил охотник, что Фернандо послушно и сделал. Ключа он, что характерно, на ожерелье не увидел, но побрякушка вдруг стала грубее, тяжелее на вид, и он заметил исходящие от неё эманации сильной магии: её истинный вид был укутан слоями гламора.  
Он и забыл, что игры с цифрами в родословной – не просто блажь: такие, как Джесс, были от природы склонны видеть то, что не видят другие, а потом это было усиленно прикладной магией.  
\- Как ты … - их «русалочка» такого явно не знал.  
\- Седьмой сын седьмого сына, - «пошутили» в унисон Джесс и Фернандо.  
\- Значит, это тебе не нужно? - поинтересовался Фернандо, сжимая в ладони один из висевших у него на шее амулетов, из мутного белесого камня. Он позволял видеть ясно. Но гламор не поддался. Фернандо начинал понимать кое-что…  
\- Джесс, отдай мне это, - потребовал он.  
\- Ты будешь мне должен, колдун, - ухмыльнулся тот, но тут же стал серьезен. – Ты будешь мне должен.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – ничто в этом мире не приходит без платы, это было прописной истиной. Ничто. И никто.  
\- Услугу. Что бы я ни попросил, клянись, что исполнишь это.  
\- Я что, похож на молокососа, Джесс?! – Фернандо недовольно посмотрел на охотника: он ненавидел неопределенность, и тот прекрасно о том был осведомлен.  
\- Это – моя цена, - тот пожал плечами.  
Фернандо это не нравилось. Он, конечно, в некотором роде доверял Джессу: если тот и продаст его, то хотя бы из денежных или личных побуждений, а не политических или метафизических. Насколько Фернандо знал, Джесс был ему скорее другом, чем врагом, а финансовый момент всегда можно перебить. Но что могло быть ему нужно из того, что он не мог потребовать в уплату за обычную работу? Даже зная охотника хорошо, колдун терялся в догадках. Однако, он был предельно уверен, что глобальные интересы у них, всё же, разные, а потому протянул ему руку:  
\- Пусть тот, кто наделил меня силой, будет поручителем моего слова: я клянусь, что исполню одну твою просьбу, Джесс из охотников, какой бы та ни была, - татуировка, тонкая, едва заметная ящерица, оплетавшая запястье Фернандо, вдруг зашевелила лапами.  
Джесс пожал протянутую руку, и ящерица резво перебежала на его кожу, скользнула по тыльной стороне ладони и выше, под рукав его темной, далеко несвежей рубахи, мелькнула в вырезе на шее, и через несколько секунд вернулась на руку Фернандо, не преминув сперва обежать несколько раз по запястью Джесса. Затем она спокойно застыла.  
Охотник тут же передал ожерелье, и колдун, наконец, увидел появившийся на нитке точно из ниоткуда ключ из темного, гладкого и, как оказалось наощупь, очень холодного металла, да такого внушительного размера – далеко не каждый амбар такого потребует.  
\- Это – не принадлежит тебе, Джесс из охотников, - подал голос юноша, противно передразнивая, - чтобы передавать кому бы то ни было.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это – не так, - мягко, почти с извинением, улыбнулся тот. – Это судьба! – он многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
Единственное, что знал Фернандо, так это то, что некоторые вещи нельзя было просто так забрать у владельца, они могли только быть переданы. Владельцем или этой самой … судьбой.  
Сын моря хмыкнул:  
\- Судьба – это шутка, смертный. Вы оба, - он внимательно окинул их взглядом; зрелище это было крайне будоражащее и беспокойное, потому что он так и продолжал лежать нагим на голой земле, вальяжно раскинув полусогнутые в коленях длинные ноги, слегка приподнявшись на локтях, и неосознанно вычерчивая изящными пальцами одной руки круги на земле, - пожалеете об этом.  
\- Фернандо, а можно я его … - начал Джесс.  
\- Потом, - покачал головой колдун. – Сейчас мы говорим о деле.  
\- Отдай мне ключ, brujo, и я уйду. И когда наступит мое время лить слезы, я вернусь с той парой капель, что ты алчешь, - сказал сын моря.  
\- Все меня сегодня за идиота принимают, – ухмыльнулся Фернандо. – Ключ – моя собственность, - точно в доказательство этого, он повесил ожерелье себе на шею; оно оказалось совсем не невесомым. - И он останется со мной. Ты получишь его только когда заплатишь.  
\- Ты упрям. И глуп! – покачал головой юноша, поднимаясь.  
Тут в слабом свете пары не потухших факелов мелькнула его спина, и огромный широкий шрам на ней, свежий, похожий на ожог. Под тонкой розовой кожей будто промелькнуло что-то живое, но по лицу юноши не было похоже, что его это волнует, и никто не задал вопроса.  
\- Таково мое слово, - повторил Фернандо, протягивая руку.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, я поверю твоим богам, которые никогда не показывают лица? – юноша покачал головой. – Ты и правда веришь им сам?  
Фернандо с удивлением посмотрел на Джесса: у него проблемы со слухом, или тот, кому следовало бы подчиняться, снова диктовал условия?  
\- У тебя, - сын моря обращался к охотнику, - есть нож из серебра, - он требовательно протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
Фернандо кивнул. Клятва крови его вполне устроит.  
Юноша без тени сомнения резанул по раскрытой ладони, и в лицо Фернандо будто ударили морские брызги, холодные, свежие, пахнущие солью – вместе с кровью, вязкой и темной в полумраке, но вполне себе алой, окрасившей светлое, хорошо начищенное лезвие, наружу полилась и энергия сына моря. Тот протянул лезвие Фернандо:  
\- Давай.  
Фернандо напрягся – он не собирался мешать с ним кровь.  
\- Таково мое слово, смертный, - черные глаза блеснули недобро.  
А вслед за ними блеснуло мироздание, словно ставни, раскрывая перед колдуном картины, череду створок. Колдун шагнул ему навстречу. Вероятности, вероятности, вероятности... Но во многих из них был желанный исход. Фернандо без дальнейших раздумий принял нож и полоснул по ладони; отсюда и до конца – всего лишь один шаг, недолго ждать осталось. Может быть, год, а может двадцать, но все это – лишь время, в конце которого он получит то, ради чего готов не то, что умереть, а жить!  
Они пожали руки в молчании. Ящерица на запястье Фернандо ожила только затем, чтобы смахнуть себе в пасть каплю крови, оказавшуюся в её досягаемости, а сам колдун почувствовал, что его словно окатило огромной волной. Но ощущения подчинения – не было; это была клятва равных, никто не стоял ниже. Возможно, так было лучше, чем если бы сын моря уступил ему, но так точно будет сложнее. Впрочем, теперь он имел защиту существа, которое, несомненно, имело силу и мощь, ему неподвластную.  
Кровь сына моря была горячей. Его глаза внезапно стали похожими на человеческие: Фернандо видел, как черный зрачок сузился, уступая место расширяющейся бирюзовой дужке, та начала темнеть, становясь ближе к серебру, нежели к ослепительному цвету солнечного моря, но до конца «нормальными» они так и не стали - внутри томился зеленоватый манящий блеск, не дававший отвести взгляда. Хотелось смотреть в них весь день и всю ночь, и … колдун поймал себя на том, что мягко поглаживал большим пальцем такую бархатистую бледную кожу…  
\- Имя-то у тебя есть? – поинтересовался Фернандо, забирая, наконец, руку и отступая.  
\- Зови меня Элар**.  
Фернандо вопросительно поднял бровь: «Избранный»? Он серьезно?  
\- Мой народ не может врать, Фернандо, - возразил сын моря. Его имя он произнес пробуя на вкус каждый звук.  
\- Твой народ? – Фернандо и забыл, что Джесс ещё тут, хотя вот уж о ком невозможно запамятовать!  
\- И не вздумай назвать меня мэрроу***, охотник, - с нажимом и неприязнью отозвался юноша.  
\- Но как же …  
Элар посмотрел на Джесса пристальнее, и тот замолк. Впрочем, судя по мечтательной улыбке, остановила его вовсе не угроза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * brujo - исп. колдун, маг  
> ** Элар - кто не в курсе, у меня есть клин на имена: я люблю, чтобы они были не просто с потолка, а что-то значили. Так вот Элар в бретонском переложении латыни значит "Избранный".  
> *** мэрроу - ирландское название морского народа, русалок. Так как в основном это наименование применялось к прекрасным девам моря, оно так и переводится - "морская дева".


	4. Намного больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - обещаю, Чезаре тут лично живым собою не появится, и вообще нужен только потому, что я лучше знаю эпоху.  
> 2 - глава немножко скучновата, ибо переходная, и я как-то пытаюсь выдать некоторые основы функционирования мира.  
> 3 - инфант Кастильский: титул, частенько выдаваемый любимому бастарду короны в Испании. Естественно, имеет ровно столько реальной власти, сколько даст престол.

Фернандо потребовал у слуги принести бинт, горячей воды и смену одежды. Тот обернулся на удивление скоро: видимо, возмущение энергии было таким мощным, что и пень проняло бы, и этот самый обозначенный пень решил не навлекать на себя лишнего гнева колдуна, на всякий случай. Элар с некоторым недоверием и задумчивой заинтересованностью принял у него вещи и надел их, обнаруживая, что они слегка маловаты. Впрочем, с такими нюансами лучше было разбираться при свете дня. Пока тот возился с вещами, а Джесс помогал Фернандо обработать и перебинтовать рану на ладони, колдун вдруг понял, что кое-кто от этой проблемы вовсе не страдает.  
\- Элар?  
\- М? – тот боролся с завязками на штанах.  
\- Эй, крепко не завязывай, - окликнул его Джесс. – Все равно развязывать… - многообещающе намекнул он.  
\- Твоя рана уже закрылась, - перебил Фернандо.  
\- Да, - он посмотрел с некоторым недоумением, а потом его правильные губы сложились в изящном «Ооо», точно он понял, в чем дело. – Я же сказал, я не какой-то там оборотень, - прозвучало это на редкость брезгливо.  
Фернандо отошел к отброшенному к стене покрывалу, развернул его и понял, наконец, почему оно показалось ему настолько тяжелым: это была лошадиная броня, густо вышитая небольшими тонкими стальными пластинами. Впрочем, это открытие существенно запоздало. Раз он не был оборотнем, то и серебро ему было не так страшно. А вот обработанная человеком сталь...  
\- Твоему другу очень везёт, Фернандо, - прокомментировал Элар, намекая, что, если бы, это была просто какая-нибудь тряпка, он бы тут не стоял сейчас.  
\- Так я тебе, все-таки, друг? – с восторгом вклинился Джесс.  
Фернандо закатил глаза и просто отмахнулся от охотника. Тот обиженно перекрестил руки на груди, но колдун проигнорировал эту шараду, вместо этого посмотрев на Элара:  
\- Будь осторожнее со словами. Ты и без меня знаешь, что они убивают мучительнее и вернее клинка.  
Он поговорит с ним после, потому что даже Джессу не надо знать, насколько плотно они теперь связаны. Колдун и сам этого пока не мог понять до конца. Смешение крови было в разы крепче клятвы крови, но этот обряд был обоюдоострым – так же как Фернандо боялся, что Элар не выполнит свою часть сделки, тот явно опасался, что колдун не вернет ему ключ. Но смешение крови с человеком-то – чревато интересными последствиями, а уж с волшебным народом… Было ли то замечание – фигурой речи, или неправдой, которую Элар считал почему-то правдой, или же он увидел это в крови Фернандо? Ему придется подождать до того, как он получит ответ. Юноша – хотя в такой ситуации лет ему могло быть в пять раз больше, чем Фернандо и Джессу вместе взятым, но выглядеть как юноша это ему не мешало – посмотрел на него с интересом, точно не понимая, зачем Фернандо опровергает правду, ведь это же – правда. Колдун вздохнул: их обоих явно ожидает довольно неловких и возмутительным моментов, связанных с этим понятием. В то время как волшебный народ связать обязательством говорить лишь правду, мир людей не мог существовать по-другому.  
Вдруг послышался шум, в дверь что-то задорно долбанулось с обратной стороны, а потом в неё постучали, она тут же распахнулась, но ровно настолько, чтобы впустить одну темную вихрастую голову – в щель заглянул Даниэль.  
\- Охренеть! – прокомментировал он, натолкнувшись взглядом на Элара. – А …  
Джесс намекающе хмыкнул.  
\- А, да, - опомнился его «подмастерье». – Фернандо, тут какой-то … сеньор, - «Какой-то сеньор?!! Ты на дыбе кончишь!!» послышалось из-за двери, и колдун прекрасно понял, кого нелегкая принесла.  
\- Скажи инфанту Кастильскому, чтобы успокоился и поднялся в гостиную. Я уже иду.  
Даниэль кивнул, забавно тряхнув уже высохшими кудрями, и, бросив ещё один заинтересованный взгляд на Элара, захлопнул дверь. То совершенно не тайное знание, что мимо него пытается пройти особа королевской крови, похоже, никаким местом его не напрягло. Один Бог знает, что он там сказал Карлосу, но судя по тому, что дверь не открылась через мгновение…  
\- А он неплох, - ухмыльнулся Фернандо.  
\- Ты о чем? – не понял Джесс.  
\- Твой мальчишка. Остановить нашего баловня не так-то просто.  
\- Да? Не припомню, чтобы это было такой проблемой… - задумчиво протянул охотник.  
\- Джесс, оставь в покое эту лилейную задницу. Вести дела, когда за тобой станет охотится половина Инквизиции, будет намного сложнее.  
Охотник рассмеялся:  
\- Пошли уже. А то я с голода умру!  
С какого конкретно голода Джесс собрался помирать он не уточнил, но его откровенный взгляд в сторону Элара наводил на мысли вовсе не о тушеной баранине.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что нам так повезет, - ухмыльнулся колдун, с удивлением отмечая, что его новоиспеченный партнер тоже не удержался от призрачной, мимолетной улыбки и покосился в сторону Джесса с уже менее враждебным интересом во взгляде.  
Фернандо это не нравилось: какой, к черту, не враждебный интерес мог быть у Элара к охотнику? Что произошло пока его везли? Приходил ли он в сознание? Его заботой сейчас должен быть его контракт с ним, с Фернандо … Колдун одернулся себя и тихо рассмеялся. Проклятье! Хотя нет, неверно, не проклятие – всего лишь гламор и чудесное очарование волшебного народа. Как глубоко проникают его когти и как сложно вырваться из них! И это «юноша» ещё был практически без сил, едва вдохнувший полной грудью после объятий стали, вымотанный двухдневным движением… но власть его взгляда все никак не отступала. Глубина его силы представляла загадку, и Фернандо не был уверен, что сделал хотя бы пару шагов в сторону отгадки. Он посмотрел на него и натолкнулся на вопросительный взгляд, весьма человеческий. Или может дело было не в нормальной эмоции, а в том, что его глаза вдруг стали нормальными, пусть и необычного насыщенного цвета моря, в котором зарождается буря, но нормальными? Его кожа потеряла свой лоск и блеск, оставаясь, впрочем, необычно бледной, аристократически белой. Теперь уже настало время Фернандо изогнуть бровь в вопросе.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы видели мой истинный облик, - пояснил Элар.  
Колдун и не заметил, когда сын моря облек себя более полной личиной. Да, он чувствовал себя опустошенным, но такие действия, происходящие на расстоянии вытянутой руки, всегда чувствовались. Неужто он настолько истощил свои резервы?  
\- Не задумывайся, brujo, - на этот раз слово прозвучало по-другому, будто Элар пробовал его на вкус, прикидывая, как оно звучит с различной интонацией. Сейчас он выбрал нейтральность. – Гламор – часть таких как я, наши внешние изменения могут почувствовать разве что старшие из нас.  
\- Правда? – Фернандо не доверял ему.  
\- Я не могу говорить неправду, - полуулыбнулся ему юноша, повторяя, и колдуну захотелось узнать, как он улыбается по-настоящему, какой-нибудь задорной шутке. Черт!  
\- Я думал, я так же знаю, что очарование не работает между теми, кто разделил кровь.  
\- Не работает, - подтвердил Элар.  
\- Вы понимаете, что говорить надо вслух, когда вас больше двух? – вклинился вдруг Джесс. – Я-то не такое видал, но некоторые … - он покосился вверх.  
Фернандо снова не заметил, что они – не произнесли ни звука. Плохо, очень плохо. Ему придется провести пару часов за возведением новых щитов и системы сигналов внутри себя. С таким новым партнером. Очарование которого на него не действует. Как же … конечно, он не имеет возможности врать. Но…  
Джесс снова прервал поток его мыслей:  
\- Его недо-величество нас очень ждет, - он подтолкнул Фернандо под локоть. – Давай. А я дверь прикрою.

Когда они вышли из подвала, их встретил недовольный взгляд пары гвардейцев, разместившихся у горящего очага и явно исполнявших роль телохранителей высокопоставленной особы, и доброжелательно им улыбавшийся Даниэле. Судя по шишке на лбу одного из горе-воинов, заметной даже в скудном свете, именно его приложили о дверь первым. Их сеньор, видимо, внял предложению Фернандо, и поднялся наверх, в расположение колдуна.  
\- Вау! – Даниэле во все глаза пялился на Элара. - Я и не думал, что это правда…  
\- Юноша, - Фернандо посмотрел на него тяжело, заставляя обратить внимание на себя. – Я понимаю, что яблочко от яблони, - он покосился на Джесса, - но даже твой наставник иногда вспоминает, что молчание – золото.  
Даниэль смешно сморгнул и закрыл рот.  
\- Останься здесь, с, несомненно, благородными сеньорами, - Фернандо кивнул гвардейцам, направляясь к лестнице наверх. – Эй, - он нашел взглядом давешнего слугу, который на свою беду выглянул из одного из сохраненных складских помещений, - ты случаем не каталонец, дорогой?  
\- Нет! – оскорбленно отозвался тот.  
\- Так что ж ты людей голодом моришь?  
\- А что им ночью дома не сидится? – пробубнил тот в ответ, но подобрал с лавки плащ, понимая, что чем раньше он позаботится о незваных гостях, тем быстрее от него отстанут. – Там уж поди очаг потушили… - он явно не хотел идти под дождь в казармы, где находилась основная кухня. В обычное время, он и пара служков или служанок справлялись с готовкой тут, у камина, но при таком нашествии гостей – и затратах энергии – за помощью надо было бежать к старшей поварихе, Анне.  
Тут отворилась входная дверь и вбежала, собственно, сама Анна и её помощница. Женщина несла внушительных размеров кастрюлю, накрытую парой полотенец, а девушка – большую корзину.  
\- Вот! Вот она, моя спасительница! – Джессу даже намекать не надо было, он подлетел к поварихе и попытался отобрать у неё кастрюлю. – Дай помогу!  
Но Анна была не так проста. Её сложно было чем-то смутить или напугать, особенно, если в ситуации была замешана еда. Она считала свою работу – священной, и кому попало не давала путаться рядом со своей готовкой, а потому резвого охотника ожидал конфуз: она так ловко отступила с его пути, что Джесс чуть не впечатался лбом в косяк. Впрочем, на его пути оказалась служанка и это тоже его вполне устроило.  
Анна же, не обращая внимания на всяких оборванцев, тянущих к её творению свои лапищи, кивнула Фернандо, к которому хоть и испытывала уважение, а страха не держала, и пошла наверх. Колдун только ухмыльнулся и кивнул служке, который было надумал никуда не идти:  
\- Что застыл? Бегом на кухню! – и направился за поварихой, Джессом, забравшим у служанки корзинку, и запахом баранины наверх.  
Анна, женщина редкой строгости, не поддававшаяся ни на какие уговоры и подарки – а уж Фернандо пробовал, в тоске по вкусам родной земли –, перед, в последнее время, частым гостем гарнизона, Карлосом Кастильским, пасовала. Она даже как-то прознала, что пуще прочего любил инфант, и всегда была теперь наготове.  
Она деловито вплыла в комнату, водрузила медную кастрюлю на стол – Фернандо порадовался, что у кого-то до этого хватило ума собрать оставленные им несколько книг и бумаги и положить их на его рабочий стол -, отобрала у Джесса корзину и начала шустро накрывать на стол.  
\- Ну наконец-то! – Карлос поднялся им навстречу из его же, Фернандо, кресла. Можно даже сказать, взметнулся, как какой-то хищник из засады, недовольно поблескивая взором.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, ваше высочество, - залепетала повариха, видимо, приняв нетерпение на свой счет.  
Джесс хмыкнул неразборчивое «ох ваше ж высочество», посматривая на инфанта сверху вниз, но благоразумно ретировался к столу с едой.  
\- Добрый вечер, Карлос, - Фернандо попытался осадить юношу тоном, но, похоже, те лишние минуты ожидания не пошли молодой крови на пользу, она дошла до кипения, и вот теперь, с секунды на секунду, весь непростой темперамент грозил вылиться на окружающих. Колдун начинал подумывать о том, чтобы разрешить Джессу поступить так, как ему хочется. В конце концов, хоть пар спустят. Оба.  
\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - решительно заявил инфант, всем своим видом показывая, что этот разговор не для лишних ушей.  
Фернандо вздохнул:  
\- Анна, пожалуйста, - потребовал он. Повариха кинула на него недовольный взгляд, но поспешила удалиться, на прощание что-то пробормотав. Вот пусть говорят, что им вздумается, а самое тяжелое словцо вовсе не у армейских! Колдун вдруг почувствовал, как к нему попыталось прицепиться слабенькое, необдуманное и не составленное верно, проклятие: осело на его шее, но долго не продержалось, ибо дремавшая ящерица ожила и поспешила поужинать этим «подарочком».  
\- И?! – требовательно поинтересовался Карлос, оглянувшись на оставшихся. Один из них был ему знаком, но имени его он вспомнить так и не смог. Помнил только его тяжелый изучающий взгляд более чем определенного характера, и … - Вон! – потребовал он, наблюдая, как тот демонстративно наложил себе в плошку похлебки из баранины, добавил туда хлеба и с удобством уселся на стул у стола. Тот только закинул ногу на ногу, достал из-за голенища маленький кинжал и задумчиво облизал губы, с вызовом поглядывая на инфанта. Выглядел он исключительно по-бандитски, хоть и не без нотки некоего благородства, что не давало Карлосу зачислить его в штат абсолютных негодяев.  
Фернандо прошел меж тем мимо, наложил две плошки похлебки, и, вернувшись, протянул одну из них Карлосу:  
\- Возьми, поешь. Хляби небесные разверзлись сегодня, а ты замучил своих людей и лошадей, заставив их скакать по этой мерзости с час, не меньше. Я удивляюсь, как никто из вас не свернул себе шею, - хотя было бы чему удивляться, он сам лично обвесил мальчишку охранными чарами, чтобы хоть от случайностей защитить: тот ему нравился и был нужен. Карлос не ожидал, что его требование не возымеет никакого эффекта, но спорить с колдуном не решался. Он принял тарелку, и Фернандо подтолкнул его освободившейся рукой под локоть, направляя обратно, в свое кресло. Тому пришлось подчиниться. Колдун повернулся ко второму своему спутнику, которого Карлос не знал, и протянул ему вторую тарелку. Тот принял её как-то неуверенно и задумчиво, точно не понимая, что это. – Джесс, дай ему нож, - он кивнул светловолосому юноше на табурет рядом с «бандитом». – Карлос, - снова обратился он к инфанту, вновь подойдя к столу и накладывая еды уже себе. – Это Джесс, он – охотник. Не на простую дичь. А это сын моей двоюродной сестры, Стефано, - Фернандо обернулся к Элару и пристально посмотрел на него, точно намекая, чтобы тот слушал и внимательнее. Несмотря на то, что по лицу его пробежала тень, когда он услышал слова колдуна, он промолчал, а потом и вовсе принялся изучать, с помощью выданного ему ножа содержимое тарелки. Похоже, есть человеческую еду ему если и приходилось, то редко. – Он плохо понимает испанский, и здесь исключительно по личным причинам. Они оба не имеют ровно никакого интереса к политике в целом и Наварре в частности.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился с его суждением Карлос. – Но… - он снова сделал движение встать.  
Фернандо показательно уселся на край стола напротив него, старательно показывая всей свой позой, что правды в ногах нет:  
\- Твои шпионы донесли, что в расположение Наваррского Короля прибыл Чезаре Борджиа, - это было утверждением. Карлос напрягся, покосившись на Джесса и «Стефано», но, видимо, те старательно делали вид, что тема разговора их не касается. – Он – никто, - колдун достал небольшой нож из-за пояса и, подцепив небольшой кусок мяса, отправил его себе в рот.  
\- Он – Чезаре Борджиа! Он – всё! Он великий полководец! Он объединил…  
Фернандо поднял ладонь, в попытке успокоить буйство юности. Карлос был забавен, и на самом деле, не столь безрассуден, но порой ему сперва надо было излить все свои восторги, опасения и догадки, и только потом он начинал думать. От того ли, что он восхищался Фернандо намного больше и доверял ему куда больше, чем всей своей семье, или по иному стечению обстоятельств, но это «порою» все время выпадало на долю колдуна. В другое время он бы с удовольствием послушал, чем же так хорош Чезаре Борджиа, кроме несомненного умения наживать себе врагов, но не сейчас. Сейчас он устал. Ему нужно было поесть и поспать. И если первое ещё было возможно, то второе пока что представлялось отдаленной перспективой.  
\- Его власть – развеяна по ветру, как прах. Его слава – меркнет с каждым днем. Его семья более – не существует. И наваррцы – не те, кто пойдут за кем бы то ни было сражаться в такой ливень, - он ухмыльнулся. – Успокойся, расслабься, и поешь. Богом клянусь, Анна так вкусно ни для кого, кроме тебя, не готовит.  
\- Я не могу надеяться на то, что сделают или не сделают наваррцы!  
\- Похвально, - вдруг вклинился в разговор Джесс, подавая Фернандо кубок с вином. Второй он держал при себе, но когда Карлос перестал посматривать на него с искренним возмущением – в его голове ещё не изжил свою таинственность и неприкосновенность образ охотника на всяческие извращения природы, и только потому он не требовал ещё, чтобы голова наглеца была немедленно отделена от его тела – и требовательно протянул руку, все же подал его инфанту, и отошел.  
\- Карлос, ты сам понимаешь, что ему потребуется несколько недель, чтобы прийти в себя и решиться хоть на какие-то действия. Нам нужно только ждать, когда он решится высунуть голову, и тогда мы тут же укоротим его шею.  
\- Я устал – ждать, - спокойно сообщил инфант. Подаваясь вперед. – Я хочу мой трон, моё королевство...  
Фернандо мягко улыбнулся. Он знал, что однажды юноша получит намного больше, чем какая-то там Наварра. Намного больше. Он отпил из кубка.  
Вино было крепким, оно придало сил. Он, зачем-то, обернулся и встретился взглядом с Эларом. Тот медленно сморгнул, и вместе с ним «моргнула» реальность.  
Это было быстро. Четко. Мгновение. Отчего-то остро ударила в висок боль. Впрочем, он догадывался, от чего.  
\- Карлос, оставайся. Моя спальня – твоя, я лягу здесь, - Карлос вопросительно поднял бровь. – Завтра здесь будет папский легат с посланием, - пояснил Фернандо. - А ты знаешь, у меня не складываются с ними разговоры.  
Колдун поднялся и уселся на стул. Он был намерен, наконец, поесть, благо баранина была отменная. Но тут на плечи будто бы легли прохладные ладони … Теперь он чувствовал это проникновение на свою территорию, и это скорее успокаивало, нежели наоборот. Он посмотрел на «Стефано».  
«Это занятно», - улыбнулся самыми краешками губ тот.  
«Что именно?» - подумал в ответ Фернандо. Это было странно, он никогда не общался так, но теперь он чувствовал некоторый контроль, не так, как когда это произошло впервые этой ночью.  
«Один из нас может врать».  
«Твоё имя принадлежит мне, Элар, - тот перестал улыбаться. Выражение лица его стало на редкость не согласным, но спорить сейчас он, видимо, не собирался. – Теперь тебя зовут Стефано, и это – правда».  
Ощущение рук на плечах становилось всё легче, но казалось, что касались они всё большего и большего участка кожи. В какой-то момент Фернандо показалось, что прикосновение сомкнулось вокруг его шеи. Он не опасался, клятва защитит его или станет такой же смертью Элара. Но ощущение было необычным … и приятным. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что его шеи коротко, на миг, коснулись чьи-то губы.  
«Спасибо», - вдруг сказал Элар.  
И прикосновение тут же исчезло.


	5. "Правильный" выбор

\- Необязательно было подливать мальчишке белладонну, - ухмыльнулся Джесс, когда Фернандо вернулся в гостиную, проводив Карлоса до спальни, и направился прямиком к своему столу, чтобы собрать свои записи, пока слуги не добрались до него в процессе передвижения мебели, освобождая место, чтобы впихнуть пару походных лежанок. Тогда, наконец, этот чертовски затянувшийся вечер сможет закончиться, и все – улечься спать. Колдун вообще-то совсем не понимал, отчего ещё не растянулся на задвинутой в дальний угол кровати. Он не любил спать там, где работал и ел, но это была его высокая привилегия. Обычай же был таков, что гостиная была и кабинетом, и спальней. Здесь же колдун был временно, потому и не озаботился убрать кровать из комнаты, ограничившись перестановкой. Теперь же это было кстати. Но Карлос отказывался замолкать и отправляться в кровать в одиночестве, по крайней мере. Пришлось ему помочь.  
\- Неужели? – ухмыльнулся Фернандо. – Я не хочу сидеть тут до утра.  
\- Достаточно было намекнуть мне …  
\- Мне послышалось, видимо, что кое-кто скакал без сна несколько дней к ряду.  
\- Усталость можно лечить по-разному, - Джесс двинул бровями, сообщая, что любовные утехи ему бы в этом весьма помогли.  
\- Повторяю тебе, оставь эту задницу в покое.  
\- Ты его что? Для себя бережешь? Так бы и сказал, - Джесс опрокинул в себя остатки вина из своего кубка и поднялся. – Мне пора.  
\- Тут всем пора, - согласился Фернандо, положив последний том на полку с книгами и явно имея в виду боковую.  
Джесс не ответил, а окликнул его вдруг Стефано:  
\- Фернандо.  
Тот обернулся, чтобы увидеть исчезающую в двери спину Джесса. Будь он проклят, если понимал, что тут происходит! Охотник не отличался такой порывистостью и нелогичностью действий без причины. Неужели он имел в виду, что не собирается задерживаться на ночь? Что за муха его укусила?  
\- Спасибо, - бросил он Стефано, открывая дверь, и чуть не влетев в оказавшегося с той стороны Даниэле.  
\- Он плащ забыл, - пояснил тот.  
\- Оставайся здесь, с моим «родственником», - тяжелым тоном приказал.  
\- Но … - начал юноша.  
\- Я должен заплатить твоему наставнику, - нейтрально пояснил Фернандо. – Пойдешь, когда я вернусь.  
Даниэле кивнул.  
Колдун бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Стефано, который уже переместился в его кресло:  
\- Без фокусов.  
Тот мягко улыбнулся.

И вот они стояли в подвале, куда колдун затащил сбежавшего мужчину всё под тем же предлогом оплаты, и где, конечно же, так и царил оставленный ими бардак. Джесс смотрел на него как невинно обвиненный узник.  
\- Что происходит? – снова повторил Фернандо. Да, он и в самом деле должен был ему плату, но сейчас это не интересовало не только его, но и охотника.  
Джесс вздохнул, вдруг его внушительность и неуступчивость разом сдулась. Он достал из-за пазухи обтянутую багровой кожей флягу, сосредоточенно открутил крышку и присосался к горлышку. Зная, что за дрянь обычно таскает с собой охотник, Фернандо удивился уже после второго глотка – это пойло могло бы свалить лошадь! –, но затем последовал и третий, и четвёртый...  
\- Я все ещё надеюсь, что ты ответишь на мой вопрос словами, а не упадёшь в беспамятстве, - «пошутил» он.  
\- Тут столько нет, чтобы меня отрубило, - хихикнул Джесс, оторвавшись от фляги и закрывая её.  
Было понятно, что в голову ему уже ударило.  
\- Так что, кто умер? – осведомился Фернандо.  
\- Пока – никто, - сухо, играя желваками на скулах, отозвался охотник, и колдун тут же понял, в чем дело.  
\- Проклятие Джона прогрессирует, - утвердительно заявил он. – Это не проблема. Я могу сделать барьер сильнее.  
Джесс поднял руку, прося, чтобы тот помолчал, но и сам говорить тоже не спешил, будто бы собирался с силами. Фернандо знал, что вещей, о которых тот не спешит потрепаться или хотя бы коротко сообщить суть дела, без лишней драмы, если ситуация – серьёзная, всего-то одна, и потому терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Джесс вздохнул и начал, медленно, то опуская, то поднимая взгляд, давя слова:  
\- Он не хочет больше такой жизни, - Джесс начал перемежать испанский с английским. – Не видит смысла водить судьбу за нос. Я... Он сказал, что я – готов, - он посмотрел в глаза Фернандо, в упор. Несмотря на то, что в подвале было скорее темно, нежели наоборот – пара свечей и ламп, зажжённых на скорую руку, не давали практически никакого цвета -, взгляд охотника показался колдуну пронзительно светлым. И непривычно блестящим. Джесс уронил лицо в руки и беззвучно застонал. - К чему я, твою мать, готов?!  
Фернандо молчал; эмоциональные проблемы никак не являлись сферой его компетенции. Он не знал, чем помочь. Тот выглядел потерянным, испуганным ребенком, а никак не… Может он и был таковым. Фернандо вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет о возрасте Джесса. Он мог быть намного старше или младше него. Что он знал точно, так это, что учитель Джесса был ему точно отец.  
Охотник вдруг оторвал руки от лица, размазывая по трехдневной щетине влагу. Колдун молчал и не отводил взгляда, хотя это и давалось ему с трудом. Ему было неприятно видеть слабость охотника, потому что он слишком быстро начинал думать о своей, но … сколько бы он ни старался держать их с Джессом отношения в рамках профессиональных и, изредка, постельных, все было не так просто. Англичанин был чуть ли не единственным, с кем Фернандо «ладил», несмотря ни на что. И в конце концов, Джесс однажды слушал и его. Как минимум выслушать – это Фернандо был ему должен.  
Джесс снова приложился к своей выпивке. Фернандо попытался отобрать у него флягу.  
\- Хватит продукт переводить, - шутливо ухмыльнулся он, намекая, что чтобы набраться, Джессу нужно бы вылакать небольшую бочку этого пойла: метаболизм охотников хоть и не получил такой же славы, что их выносливость, но среди знающих людей сразу же вычеркивал их из числа собутыльников.  
\- Эй... - обиженно выдал Джесс, не разжимая хватку на фляге. Началась возня, откровенно нелепая, учитывая, что Фернандо проигрывал Джессу в росте и физической силе, но тот, неожиданно, уступил. Фернандо отшатнулся назад и чуть не сел на задницу.  
\- Послушай, - начал он, стараясь сохранять нейтральный, спокойный тон, и закручивая пробку - воняло из фляги знатно. Джесс упрямо покачал головой и посмотрел в пол. - Слушай! - Фернандо начинал злиться: он что, и в самом деле надеется, что он будет держать его за ручку?! Он протянул руку и, схватив мужчину за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. - Джон имеет право решать сам. Я могу не давать проклятию состояться, но я не могу снять его. И я не знаю никого, кто сможет, или сможет за ту цену, что ты или Джон или всё ваше проклятое братство готово заплатить! – губы Джесса дрожали, но он не пытался прервать или оттолкнуть Фернандо, слушал, чуть прикрыв глаза. Кто его знает, пытался ли он понять или просто предпочел раствориться в голосе колдуна, успокаиваясь и упрямо не желая принять реальность. – А значит, рано или поздно, оно сожрет Джона изнутри, и тогда... он станет одной из тех тварей, на которых вы охотитесь. Это произойдёт не сейчас и не через пять лет, но это – произойдёт, если проклятие не снять, - обычно, колдуну не стоило столько усилий – сказать правду. Но вдруг распахнувшиеся глаза охотника делали все сложнее. - Что бы ты сделал в этой ситуации?!  
Джесс сверлил его усталым и упрямым взглядом, настаивая, мол, давай, продолжай!  
\- И нет, идиот, ты не виноват ни в чем! – Фернандо отступил, отвернулся, бросил флягу на один из столов у стены и снова повернулся к Джессу, переплетая руки на груди. – Проклятие Джон заработал без твоей помощи. Вы все прекрасно в курсе, что ваша работа – не лошадок из осины вырезать!  
Джесс упрямо замотал головой. Да, заработал Джон свои проблемы сам, но Джесс винил себя, что упустил последнюю ниточку, не успел поймать за руку сумасшедшую и единственную живую кровь ведьмы, какую-то её отдаленную родственницу, которая предпочла кинуться на нож, нежели простить убийцу ее «сестры».  
\- Я... – хотел что-то сказать Джесс, но Фернандо резко перебил:  
\- Что он будет делать?  
\- Принесёт себя в жертву...  
\- Кому?  
Джесс снова закрыл глаза. Фернандо снова приблизился, опустил ладони на плечи мужчины, сжимая, удерживая его в их разговоре, в этом подвале, с ним, здесь и сейчас. Конечно, конечно же Джон принесет себя в жертву тому, кого считает сыном, передаст свою суть именно ему, Джессу. Отлично, просто отлично! Но … и Джесс, и Фернандо поступили бы так же. Охотника между тем начало легко потряхивать, точно он плакал, но слез на его щеках видно не было.  
\- Джесс? - Фернандо, честно говоря, его ни разу в таком состоянии не видел.  
\- Я не приму, - он закачал головой, как упрямый ребёнок. - Я не могу...  
\- Он - может, а ты - нет? Джесс, твою мать, тебе уже давно не пять лет! – колдун схватил его за грудки. – Так ты такую услугу ты собираешься требовать? Ведь она тебе за этим нужна, не так ли? Что? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сохранил и потом переселил его дух?! Ты придурок! - он тряханул мужчину. - Ты так мечтаешь превратить его в свою добычу?! Никогда «подсадная» душа не будет полноценным нормальным человеком! Тот, кто умер, - умер!  
\- Нет, - Джесс пьяно покачал головой. - Нет, - он внимательно и слишком сознательно посмотрел в глаза Фернандо. - Раз уж мы об этом заговорили... я знаю, зачем тебе нужны слезы нашего нового друга, - он облизнул губы и измученно улыбнулся. Фернандо подумал, что всем им очень повезло, что Джесс - не баба: устоять против такой «сеньоры в беде» было бы просто невозможно. Даже когда она лезет не в своё собачье дело!  
\- Это тебя не касается, - он отпустил его, буквально отталкивая от себя.  
\- Ты хочешь пройти сквозь время. В то, когда она ещё была твоей. Ты хочешь сделать свой «правильный» выбор.  
\- Это не твоё дело, Джесс!  
\- Мое, - тот упрямо покачал головой. - Ты должен мне, brujo, - улыбка стала извиняющейся и в то же время очень довольной. Ящерица на запястье Фернандо открыла глаза и посмотрела по сторонам, будто надеясь, что откуда-нибудь появится муха или какая-нибудь другая еда. Но ничего не появилось, и она разочарованно прикрыла глаза снова. Колдун отпустил охотника так резко, что тот чуть не упал.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал проход для тебя?! - Фернандо покачал головой. - Мой долг не настолько велик, охотник.  
Джесс ухмыльнулся. Вся их жизнь так или иначе была чередой расчетов. И он имел полное право потребовать именно этого. Он знал об этом. И всё же …  
\- Я хочу пройти вслед за тобой.  
Фернандо посмотрел на него как на душевнобольного.  
\- Совсем двинулся? – сочувственно поинтересовался он наконец.  
\- А ты нет?  
\- Это нестабильная структура. Никто никогда не возвращался обратно. Неизвестно, может это просто – шаг с обрыва. Неизвестно, сколько человек могут воспользоваться этим путем.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Джесс…  
\- Это – моё право. Ты должен мне, brujo, - повторил охотник.  
\- Отлично. Просто отлично! – возмутился колдун, то ли соглашаясь, то ли просто осуждая.  
Но права на отказ у него не было. Да и в конце концов, какое ему дело будет до Джесса если он сам – подохнет, или же – если его затея увенчается успехом?  
\- Вот и ладненько, - Джесс удовлетворенно кивнул, и на его измученном лице вдруг мелькнула совсем другая ухмылка. Он резко шагнул вперед, оплетая руками торс Фернандо, и он прижался вплотную, заставляя того откинуть голову назад, если, конечно, он не хотел изучать его давненько небритый подбородок. – Как насчет скрепить уговор покрепче?  
\- Как насчет пойти спать?! – возмутился Фернандо, пытаясь выпутаться из объятия и совершенно не преуспевая. Вместо этого он зацепился за умело подставленную ногу и завалился бы на Джесса окончательно, если бы не природная вредность и упрямство - бороться было глупо и бессмысленно, но Фернандо привык делать это до конца: следуя инерции, он вцепился в плечи охотника, и дернул его вправо, не теряя инерции движения. Ждал этот провокатор такого или нет было неясно, но они оба завалились на пахнущий сыростью пол. Колдун оказался сверху.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты протестовал? – хихикнул Джесс, намекая, что они уже – в горизонтальной поверхности.  
\- Дурень, - «ласково» прокомментировал Фернандо, пытаясь встать, но руки охотника всё ещё держали крепко. Колдун вздохнул, и коротко поцеловал его. Тело вдруг пронзило холодным теплом и ярким, лихорадочным возбуждением. Ни то, ни другое не принадлежало ни ему, ни Джессу. – Что-то происходит наверху.  
\- Ты теперь чувствуешь всё, что делает мэрроу? – поинтересовался охотник, не убирая руки.  
\- Испытываешь судьбу? – Фернандо снова попытался подняться, не уточняя что именно он имеет в виду. На этот раз Джесс его отпустил. - На твоем месте я бы его так не называл, - ухмыльнулся колдун, подавая ему руку.  
\- Ну, ты же меня спасешь, - ответил тот.  
\- Мне бы твою уверенность, - хмыкнул Фернандо.

Фернандо чувствовал это «что-то» пока они поднимались наверх как разливающееся внутри теплое и в то же время освежающее озеро, обволакивавшее его, успокаивавшее, выравнивавшее энергетический фон, придававшее сил. Было ясно, что Элар затеял что-то, что помогало ему восстановиться после заточения в тисках выкованной человеком стали и их противостояния, а потому колдун даже особо и не удивился, когда увидел Даниэле устроившегося на его бедрах и увлеченно его целовавшего. Элар же одной рукой мягко, но явно ощутимо, мял его задницу, а второй – придерживал его под затылок, не давая отстраниться. Тонкие изящные пальцы Элара зарылись в черные вихры итальянца, казавшиеся шелком на светившейся мягким, ласкающим светом коже сына моря. На звук открывающейся двери Даниэле дернулся, но уверенные руки Элара не дали ему обернуться. «Мэрроу» резко опустил на задницу юноши вторую руку и подтянул его по своим бедрами вверх, явно давая тому почувствовать, что возбуждение тут мучает не одного его, и не прекращая целовать его. Даниэле тихо застонал, подав вперед бедрами. Джесс громко хихикнул.  
Элар, наконец, решил обратить на них свое внимание. А Даниэле, похоже, не мог взгляда отвести от противоестественного существа перед ним: с сына моря спал гламор, волосы его снова стали длинны, глаза потемнели и расширились, черты лица стали тоньше и длиннее. Он посмотрел на юношу в своих объятиях и ласково заправил прядь его курчавых волос ему за ухо. Фернандо почувствовал, как внутри взвилась злость.  
\- Я, кажется, просил, без фокусов, - устало, но с угрозой произнес Фернандо.  
\- Мне нужна энергия, brujo. Возможно, - он посмотрел мимо Даниэле, на колдуна, - ваша пища помогает вам восстановить силы. Но для меня этого недостаточно. Даниэле согласился оказать мне помощь.  
\- До того, как ты сбросил гламор, или после?  
\- Он не подчинял меня! – возмутился, обернувшись, Даниэле.  
Его губы были ярко красными, влажными, глаза темными, полными шального желания. Энергия и в самом деле кипела в нем, и Фернандо буквально видел, как там, где она соприкасается с мерным сиянием Элара, оно становится ярче. И он не имел никакой возможности остановить Элара в том, что он делал, особенно, учитывая, что он не только брал энергию, но и отдавал её … «Мэрроу» подался вперед и с нежностью поцеловал юношу в открывшийся ему изгиб шеи. Фернандо передернуло от бессилия и … ревности?  
\- Джесс? – потребовал колдун наведения хоть какого-то порядка.  
\- Что Джесс?! – не понял охотник. – Я тоже возмущен! Без меня…  
Фернандо хмыкнул – он определенно не это имел в виду.  
\- Не все такие уникальные, как ты, и в состоянии устоять перед очарованием волшебного народа, не говоря уж о том, чтобы насытить их похоть, - намекнул он.  
\- Он либо может, либо … - пожал плечами Джесс. И в целом он был прав: какая разница, где мальчишка сгинет, если не может устоять перед ментальным воздействием, несмотря на подготовку охотников, включающую не только тренировки, но и обязательные магические дополнения и модификации организма. Уж лучше тогда доброжелательно настроенный сын моря, чем защищающийся вампир или что-то подобное. Охотник испытывался только собственным опытом. Это, увы, была та профессия, где доскональное изучение опыта поколений ничего не гарантировало и мало что могло предотвратить.  
\- Возможно, ты хочешь присоединиться? - предложил Элар.  
Возможно? Фернандо не хотел размышлять на эту тему – опасался того, что сын моря поймет, если не почувствует, его истинное желание. Этот их договор породил совершенно непонятную – и пока что практически неуправляемую со стороны колдуна – связь. Он знал, что мешать кровь с волшебным народом было глупо. Но был ли у него выбор? В самом деле держать Элара на цепи и ждать, пока тот начнет ронять слезы горя? Что-то подсказывало, что так он ничего бы не добился. Да, конечно, это бы дало ему время, чтобы узнать больше о таких, как «мэрроу». Или бы дало время Элару, чтобы убить его? Но теперь было бессмысленно гадать, что было бы. Пока что всё, о чём он старался думать, когда внимание сына моря фокусировалось на нём, была прочная, непроницаемая стена в его разуме. Такая, чтобы тому не решилось, что пробить её – не будет нарушением их клятвы. Фернандо пошарил по груди, нащупывая загадочный ключ, который так и был скрыт гламором, и даже на ощупь был всего лишь ожерельем. Элар опустил взгляд, а потом посмотрел на Джесса.  
Тот просто начал развязывать и расстегивать ремни своей одежды и ножен.  
\- Я думал, ты уезжаешь? – хмыкнул Фернандо.  
\- До рассвета всего несколько часов. Пусть хоть лошади отдохнут, - отмахнулся охотник.  
Колдун воздел очи доле: он и не ожидал, что тот откажется от такого предложения, тем более что несколько часов и в самом деле ничего не решат. За деланной насмешкой было легче скрыть, что Фернандо и сам очень хотел согласиться. Только вот «присоединяться» … нет. Он хотел выгнать в шею обоих охотников и насладиться своим новым «партнером» полностью. Сделать его своим! Оставить свое прикосновение на каждом кусочке этой кажущейся жемчужной кожи, заглушать все его стоны своими, вплавить его идеальное стройное тело в своё … и увидеть хоть одну эмоцию в черных блестящих глазах. Он точно приворожил его! Фернандо уже даже начинал думать, кто бы помог ему снять эти чары. Впрочем, сейчас это было все равно невозможно.  
Сейчас ему оставалось только завалиться на кровать и, приподнявшись на локте, наблюдать, как Элар, без особых усилий, поднялся с кресла, удерживая Даниэле под задницу и не оставляя тому выбора, кроме как оплести его торс весьма длинными ногами, и уложил итальянца на одну из приготовленных на полу постелей. Джесс уже стянул рубашку и, подойдя к Элару со спины, обнял ладонь его шею спереди, заставляя откинуть голову назад, посмотреть ему в лицо…  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя хочу, мэрроу, - оскалился Джесс.  
Фернандо ухмыльнулся – играть с огнем было для охотника так же необходимо, как и дышать. Элар промолчал, только поднял руку и, обняв охотника за затылок, сильно надавил, требуя, чтобы тот нагнулся. Поцелуй вышел горячим и жестким, больше похожим на какое-то соревнование… Сияние становилось ярче.  
Фернандо сжал зубы так, что желваки заиграли.


	6. О незваных гостях и неприятных подробностях

Фернандо хмуро посматривал на входящий в ворота небольшой конный отряд. Солнце все не могло разогнать поднявшиеся вверх светло серые, наполовину высохшие облака, а потому все шансы процессии на торжественность испарились, так и не появившись. Впрочем, судя по хмурым лицам наемников, это их волновало в последнюю очередь. Несмотря на то, что Папа нашел средства, дабы выписать им постоянное – и, поговаривали, немаленькое - жалование, обрядить в одну униформу и поставить под штандарт личной гвардии Папского Престола, они всё ещё были наёмниками, и никак не такого склада, как Джесс. Угрюмые и промокшие – под утро дождь поутих, но влажная взвесь застыла в воздухе, создавая ощущение, что ты пересекаешь реку, которая захлестывает с головой, – вынужденные выдвинуться ни свет ни заря, чтобы прибыть из Вианы до полудня, в надежде застать здесь инфанта, а не гоняться за ним кругами по всей размокшей Наварре, они все посматривали по сторонам с нетерпением, ожидая, когда им укажут, куда вести коней, и где промочить горло. Все, кроме их, надо полагать, командира, заставлявшего огромного, серого в яблоках жеребца красиво вышагивать с неудобно задранной головой, красуясь, несмотря на то, что копыта его тонули в жидкой грязи даже на плацу. Жеребец недовольно пофыркивал, но не дергался, хоть глазами косил весьма озабоченно: что-то нервировало его, но крепкая рука не давала его воображению и страхам разгуляться. Юноша был статен и светловолос, и по всему любил красивые жесты: стоило им выйти вслед за интендантом на низкое крыльцо основного казарменного входа, как он откинул за спину полу плаща, с левой стороны, демонстрируя начищенную до блеска кирасу и не растерявшие яркости цветов желто-синие с красными вставками камзол и штаны, что при такой погоде было просто чудом. Колдун не замедлил с ухмылкой заметить, как недовольно прищурился инфант Кастильский, почувствовав неявную конкуренцию: это была исключительно его привилегия – являться сюда во всем великолепии. Карлос оправил темно-бордовый бархатный плащ, отороченный мехом и вышитый золотой нитью, который по его стандартам смотрелся не столь нарядно – в конце концов, ночью он сюда приезжал не на официальный визит – и тихо бросил:  
\- Он что, издевается? – явно намекая на набор цветов, который кроме того, что был выбран Папой для своей стражи и ни для кого это тайной не было, являлся цветовой гаммой Кастилии.  
Фернандо проигнорировал это замечание: пусть покипятится, с него не убудет. Хорошо, что другой любитель шика и блеска покинул замок едва блеснул рассвет. Джесс, когда не валился с ног от усталости, демонстрировал немалый интерес к веяниям моды, но никакого вкуса – и чувства меры – у него отродясь не было. Так что выглядел он порою ещё более нелепо, чем этот светящийся здоровьем и силой швейцарец. Он, наконец, посторонил коня, и остановился, похлопав зверя по изогнутой шее и дав тому оную вытянуть. Жеребец благодарно фыркнул, но глазом косить не перестал.  
В центре отряда, поблескивая нарядным красным бархатом из-под унылого серого плаща, на приземистом ослике, укрытым богатой, но не слишком броской попоной восседал, недовольно посматривая из-под широкополой черной шляпы, сам Леонардо Гроссо делла Ровере, Кардинал Агена. Уже даже то, что он удосужился в свои зрелые – и не самые легкие – годы отвергнуть повозку и взобраться в седло, не говоря уже о праздничном одеянии, говорило о срочности и важности миссии кардинала. Его же лицо говорило о том, что не такого сырого приема он ожидал. Фернандо коротко кинул Карлосу:  
\- Мне лучше уйти.  
Инфант коротко кивнул: это наедине с колдуном он мог ломать драмы и быть юнцом, но о своей позиции и трудностях оной, которых было, надо сказать, куда больше, чем преимуществ, и прекрасно знал, как держать лицо и принимать парад. И до него наверняка доходили слухи, как кардинал делла Ровере «любит» всяких ведьм, гадалок, и прочую «нечисть». На Фернандо, конечно, не был написан род его занятий, но вероятность, что кардиналу не пели разнообразные птички была крайне мала. Конечно же, никто тут его на расправу церковникам не отдаст, и Папа Юлий II уж точно не просто так послал сюда своего легата: ему что-то было нужно от инфанта, уж точно что-то более важное, чем показательная казнь безбожника. Но не будить лихо, пока оно тихо, всё же разумнее, чем делать наоборот. Тем более что слушать и вести предшествующую делу светскую беседу он не имел ровно никакого желания.  
Фернандо отступил назад, и вдруг заметил, как тот самый гвардеец, спустившись с коня, потянул носом воздух. Не так, как сделал бы это человек. Вдруг закололо запястье: колдуну не надо было на него смотреть, чтобы удостовериться, что ящерица на нем - проснулась. Вот это неожиданность: кого это им привез кардинал на хвосте? Он оглянулся на ошивавшегося рядом с ним ученика охотника: Джесс хотел двигаться очень быстро и все равно собирался вернуться, а потому оставил не нужный ему скарб и Даниэле с колдуном, чтобы тот «всякого посмотрел». Похоже, будет ему, что посмотреть. Тотсогласно кивнул даже до того, как колдун бросил:  
\- Присмотри.  
Вчера Фернандо имел возможность убедиться, что минимальный набор знаков и оберегов охотника на юношу уже нанесли, а потому его чутье неожиданностью для него не стало.  
Даниэле занял место Фернандо, а тот скрылся в здании казарм и направился к себе, надеясь, что Элар был всё ещё там, где он его оставил: в его комнатах, и не затащил в своих объятия всю челядь. В другой стороны, тот обещал этого не делать, а слово волшебного народа – крепко. Но жизнь научила Фернандо не доверять никому.

Элар оказался именно там, где Фернандо его оставил, и никого лишнего в его «кабинете» не было. Юноша оделся и уселся на стуле у самого окна, распахнув одну из створок, с интересом изучая виды. Еда была не тронута. Колдун подошёл к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Там не происходило ровным счётом ничего: башня смотрела на широкое зелёное поле травы, в отдалении была небольшая роща, и дальше за ней поля и поля, в которых пологими холмами выделялись впряжённые в плуги волы. После такого дождя возделывать землю было легче... Внизу, вдоль рва, шли двое солдат, проверявших, видимо, не повредил ли ночной шторм укрепления. Но Элар, казалось, смотрел поверх всей этой пасторали.  
\- Твоя стихия - далеко, - заметил Фернандо, отчего-то подумав, что тот размышляет о соленых валах моря.  
\- Море далеко, да. Но – не моя стихия, - Элар бросил короткий взгляд в сторону полного воды рва, намекая, а потом и вовсе уставился на Фернандо. - Вода есть везде, - он осторожно поднял руку и положил ладонь на предплечье колдуна, вместе с этим поднимаясь. Верно. Любое существо состоит в том числе и из воды, но … Под ладонью мэрроу стало теплее, кровь быстрее побежала по венам, и устремилась во вполне конкретные места. Фернандо внимательно посмотрел на Элара: тот выглядел юным, непорочным, светлым, вполне себе человеком, совершенно не так, как вчера ночью, когда умело принимал в себя страсть Джесса и Даниэле, отдавая им не меньше. Гламор скрадывал его иномирную красоту, оставляя хоть какую-то возможность обмануться, забыть о его сути и поверить ему. Фернандо медленно сморгнул, концентрируясь на том, чтобы видеть через эту иллюзию. Когда он открыл глаза, то встретился с абсолютно черным взглядом сына моря. Его кожа отливала холодным блеском, будто перламутр. Его правильные губы были плотно сжаты. Колдун помнил их со вчера широко открытыми, влажными, алыми, опухшими от жадных поцелуев…  
\- Хватит, - колдун тряхнул рукой, намекая, чтобы Элар держал свои ладони при себе, и снова сморгнул, позволяя гламору вернуться на место.  
Он был доволен, что смог без лишних усилий заглянуть за эту завесу, но крайне не доволен, что память подбрасывала ему такие картины и ощущения. Он не любил, когда им играли, а Элар делал именно это! Несмотря на свою клятву!  
Тот, между тем, послушно убрал ладонь, но заметил:  
\- Связь между нами … прочна, но неровна. Так было бы проще укрепить её.  
\- Проще тебе или мне? – ухмыльнулся Фернандо, и тут же продолжил: - Это – не нужно. Эта связь исчезнет, как только я получу то, что мне необходимо.  
Элар отвернулся к окну:  
\- На это могут уйти годы, если не столетия. Мое время понадобится тебе.  
\- Я думал, – Фернандо показалось, что он ослышался, и он не был уверен, что сумел скрыть неприятное удивление новыми подробностями, - ты заинтересован в скорейшем исполнении своей части договора. Что изменилось?  
\- Ничего, - спокойно отозвался тот, и замолчал. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, в его голосе была некоторая грусть. – Дети моря не плачут от боли, страха или радости. Мы роняем слезы, только когда нам разбивают сердце.  
Колдун отвернулся и отошел к столу. Внутри поднималась волна злости и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать силой выбивать из мэрроу сведения о том, что именно он должен уничтожить, чтобы получить желаемое. Он знал, что так – не добьется своего, и отчего-то – то ли от того, что он чувствовал Элара через их связь, то ли от того, что вдруг узнал в его тоне глубокое одиночество – сомневался, что у того и вовсе есть это самое «что-то».  
\- Напомни мне, почему я должен тебе верить, - приказным тоном попросил он.  
\- Напомнить можно только о том, о чем известно, - Фернандо почувствовал, что Элар обернулся к нему, подошел ближе, даже, кажется, хотел положить ладони ему на плечи, но – не стал. – Я расскажу. Об этом нетрудно сказать*. Много лет назад Богиня Дану наложила на всех своих детей, на всю кровь сидхе, гейс**: говорить только правду. Если кому-то случается нарушить его, Богиня забирает свою благосклонность у нарушителя: он начинает терять силу и истлевать, но он не вернётся в объятия Дану после лет мучений и медленной смерти, его ждёт небытие. Таковы законы Эйре.  
Колдун сжал и разжал кулаки. Да, мир устроен так, как устроен, и он, Фернандо, есть лишь его часть.  
\- Но вы …  
\- Как я и сказал, мой народ – дети мак Лира, и потому - дети Богини. Несмотря на то, что мы – не таковы, как сидхе, в наших жилах тоже течет их кровь.  
Колдун напомнил себе, что ещё вчера и не представлял, что его затея – осуществима вовсе, а теперь это вопрос времени. Пусть это и непростая головоломка, но шансов на успех намного больше, чем прежде.  
Он отломил себе хлеба, отрезал кусок сыра.  
\- Ты ел? – спросил он Элара.  
\- Нет.  
\- М? Джесс наказал своему ученику не дать тебе умереть с голоду? – ухмыльнулся Фернандо.  
Элар тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой, и послушно подошел к столу:  
\- Я не был голоден. Но ты прав, - он выбрал яблоко и надкусил его, - мне стоит вспомнить вкус вашей пищи.  
\- Нашей пищи? – фыркнул Фернандо, взял тарелку и, безапелляционно отрезав кусок хлеба, несколько ломтей сыра и хороший шмат мяса, протянул её Элару. – По-моему, это куда вкуснее сырой рыбы.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что мы едим только сырую рыбу?! – деланно возмутился тот.  
\- Честно говоря, я об этом не задумывался. Расскажи мне …  
У них было время, и Фернандо, в любом случае, нужно было узнать о сыне моря и его народе как можно больше.

Через какое-то время им донесли, что легат изволил удалиться в Виану и далее по своим делам, отдохнув и удовлетворившись обедом, но не удостоив его высочество своей компанией за ужином ввиду множества дел, требующих его присутствия. Еще немного погодя явились Карлос и Даниэле в сопровождении слуги с вином. Карлос выглядел слегка уставшим, впрочем, разговоры с церковниками никому не давались легко, даже если ты сам – работник рясы и сутаны, коим юноша не был. А Даниэле – весьма взбудораженным.  
\- А ведь он про тебя спрашивал! – ухмыльнулся Карлос, приняв протянутый ему слугой кубок и усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Фернандо.  
\- Надеюсь, что все-таки нет…  
\- Ну, хорошо. Упоминал.  
\- Что хочет Папа? – Фернандо переместился ближе к другому краю кресла, приготовившись внимательно слушать. Карлос недовольно посмотрел на него в ответ, но всё же отозвался:  
\- Голову Чезаре.  
\- Всего-то? – ухмыльнулся колдун.  
\- Видимо, он знает что-то, что нам неизвестно, - уверенно заявил инфант.  
\- Например? - Фернандо скептически ухмыльнулся: в голове Карлоса иногда рождались такие дурные идеи, что они были даже занятными. – На неё можно приманить Дьявола?  
Карлос посмотрел так, что Фернандо понял: о чем-то таком юноша и думал. Даниэле скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Просто хочет быть уверенным в том, что бычья кровь – мертва, - покачал головой колдун. - Только вот я думал, что к коллекционированию трофеев такого характера склонны только сумасшедшие из Трастамары, - он пожал плечами. - Он оставил своего курьера?  
\- И не одного, - кивнул Даниэле.  
\- Он оставил этого разряженного петуха! - вставил Карлос. - И этот... этот... легат потребовал, чтобы этот "почетный караул" всегда был при мне!  
Повисла некоторая пауза. В конце концов, Даниэле вздохнул, поглядывая на Фернандо, точно пытаясь понять, что именно можно и нельзя говорить при инфанте, и получив в ответ кивок, отозвался:  
\- Если бы только страсть к чрезмерно пышным одеждам была его единственным недостатком...  
\- В смысле?  
\- Он - не человек, - сообщил Фернандо.  
\- Это уже интереснее, - протянул Карлос. Колдун вздохнул: о эта молодость, которая ищет приключений на свою задницу и всегда интересуется тем, чем не надо. - И?  
\- И этого достаточно, чтобы он остался здесь, при мне. Второй поедет с тобой, в Виану...  
\- Не думаю, что легат одобрит...  
\- Думаю, легат будет рад, что мы придадим его поручению такую важность, что предусмотрим все вероятности развития событий: неизвестно, кто из нас первым достигнет цели, но Папа получит свою посылку настолько быстро, насколько возможно, если у каждого из нас будет его посланник.  
\- Но...  
\- Имя-то у него есть? - полюбопытствовал колдун.  
\- Мне-то откуда знать, - отмахнулся Карлос, краснея: имя явно было, хотя ему и в самом деле должно было не быть ровным счётом никакой разницы.  
\- Николас, - с издевательской ухмылкой отозвался Даниэле...  
Вдруг в дверь постучали. Это был слуга с сообщением о том, что пришел один из Папских гвардейцев, такой, высокий и светловолосый, и хочет поговорить с господином. Фернандо приказал пропустить его, а на зарождающийся протест Карлоса отозвался:  
\- Нам все равно нужно познакомиться ближе, - инфант возмущенно вдохнул и аж встал с подлокотника. - За кресло, будь добр, - подсказал ему Фернандо. – Даниэле.  
Тот коротко кивнул, отходя к двери и открывая ее для их гостя. В ладони охотник зажал какой-то амулет, появившийся точно из ниоткуда. Он пропустил внутрь юношу немногим старше инфанта и его самого, и закрыл за ним дверь, тут же шепнув формулу. По комнате прокатилась едва заметная волна силы. Их гость недобро покосился на охотника, но, похоже, не почувствовал враждебности и никак не прокомментировал произошедшее. А Даниэле, лучезарно ему улыбнувшись, поприветствовал:  
\- Здравствуй, волк.  
\- Я покажу тебе своего, если ты покажешь мне своего, - оскалился тот, осторожно вставая боком к Фернандо, чтобы держать в поле зрения всех присутствующих. Он говорил на итальянском, слегка неровном, но, похоже, довольно ему привычном. Чего только ни водится в Вечном Городе... – Ты мог просто спросить, колдун. Красть чужие секреты прямо с порога не очень-то приветливо, - продолжил он, посматривая на Даниэле.  
Юноша, похоже, подумал, что именно он задаёт тут тон. Вполне возможно, его возраст соответствовал его виду, и опыта и знаний ему недоставало, а вот гонору было достаточно.  
\- Ты пришел на мою территорию без приглашения, - покачал головой Фернандо. - Я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным.  
Внимание гостя перешло к нему. Естественно, досада от промаха быстро сменилась злостью. Его было так легко читать!  
\- Я пришел к тебе открыто! – возмутился юноша.  
\- Похвально, - согласился колдун. - И? – с напором уточнил Фернандо.  
Оборотень замер в замешательстве. Бог его знает, чего он ожидал, но явно не официального приема, признанного в стаях.   
\- Ты - человек, ты не можешь...  
\- Стоять выше? Или я не могу взять свой глоток крови и кусок мяса? - перебил Фернандо. - Честное слово, однажды я заведу вампира специально для таких, как ты, - он поднялся. - Итак?  
Даниэле заметно напрягся, очевидно, ожидая обострения ситуации. Оборотень упрямо смотрел на Фернандо: в пронзительно серых, ярких глазах билась гордость. Однако, в конце концов, он медленно вытянул перед собой правую руку, отодвинув левой рукой рукав, чтобы обнажить запястье.  
\- Я пришел без злого умысла, я признаю твоё положение старшего здесь, - тихо, но четко произнес он.  
Фернандо взял со стола нож. Оборотень не шелохнулся, не отвел взгляда, терпеливо ожидая, какую плату возьмёт колдун. Фернандо обнял его ладонь своею. Ящерица на его запястье, с самого момента появления оборотня беспокойно чертившая петли по всей руке колдуна, радостно перебежала на бледную кожу юноши, тут же забралась под его рукав и исчезла, направившись собирать информацию об их госте. Тот, видимо, не ожидавший такого, вздрогнул, но руку забрать не попытался, иначе его слова были бы пустым звуком. Фернандо прижал нож к его запястью. Оборотень был напряжен, но старался спрятать это за непринужденностью позы. Он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, не выказывая агрессии или страха, ожидая решения колдуна: какую плату он захочет взять. Серые глаза выдавали лишь некоторое беспокойство и недовольство, но он терпеливо ждал. Колдун ухмыльнулся, когда во взгляде мелькнуло легкое удивление – ящерица вернулась к своему владельцу и нашептывала теперь на самое ухо, наверняка ее хвост можно было разглядеть на его шее, , уходящим под растрепанные длинные волосы – и отпустил оборотня, оставляя там, где лезвие коснулось кожи, алую полосу, напоминающую язву.  
\- Что это? - требовательно поинтересовался стоически молчавший инфант Кастильский.  
\- Серебро, - отозвался Даниэле.  
Фернандо же просто отошёл к столу, затыкая нож в ножны за поясом, и налил ещё один кубок вина. Он натолкнулся взглядом на крайне заинтересованный взгляд Карлоса. И тут увидел, как тот сменяется расфокусированным, полным наслаждения взором, как по щеке Карлоса скользят сильные, бледные на его коже, мужские пальцы. Фернандо никогда не сдерживали никакие этические рамки и ему нужно было знать столько, сколько его дар мог показать. Он мысленно шагнул в видение, окунаясь в звуки определенно наслаждения, хотя вид склонившегося и терзающего своими губами шею Карлоса оборотня, можно было бы воспринять двояко. Руки инфанта жадно шарили по широкой обнаженной спине оборотня, и … и тут видение сменилось: изящные пальцы Карлоса зарывались уже в светло серый, лоснящийся мех, явно не шкуру, но живого волка, массировали, точно успокаивая его. Локоть инфанта был облачен в доспех, вокруг слышался лязг оружия и беспокойное ржание лошадей. Фернандо махнул рукой, пытаясь сдернуть ещё одну завесу. Перед взором мелькнул взгляд пронзительно серых глаз, полностью осознанный, хотя глазницы, из которых они смотрели, без сомнения были волчьи. Секунда, и колдун понял, что смотрит в глаза Карлосу, здесь и сейчас, в своих комнатах. Колдун знал, что его замешательство длилось не более мгновения. Но мальчишка, всё же, тоже кое-что знал, о чем-то догадывался. Он был умным и талантливым. Он понял, что что-то произошло, но об этом он спросит его позже. Колдун повернулся к оборотню и протянул ему кубок:  
\- Будь моим гостем.  
\- Благодарю, - юноша слегка расслабился, коротко потёр запястье и отхлебнул предложенного вина. - Моё имя Николас.  
\- Фернандо, - отозвался колдун, - хотя уверен, это мое имя тебе известно. Угощайся, - он махнул рукой в сторону стола, усаживаясь обратно в кресло. - И расскажи, зачем ты здесь.  
\- Именно за тем, за чем оставил меня тут легат, - Николас не стал отказываться от предложенной чести и с явным предвкушением и удовольствием отрезал себе кусок мяса побольше.  
\- Врать нехорошо, - «пожурил» колдун.  
\- Это – правда.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что всего лишь выполняешь приказы человеческого понтифика, не борешься за власть и не преследуешь целей стаи? – на этом слове рука Николаса дрогнула.  
\- У меня нет стаи, - отозвался он напряженно, прежде чем откусить кусок мяса побольше, как бы намекая, что добавить ему нечего.  
К сожалению, Фернандо никак не мог проверить его слова: если связь с вампиром оставляет на ком бы то ни было метки, клятвы крови, связи с прочими существами и оборотнями – тоже, то привязки внутри стаи органичны, они не оставляют следов, хорошо сорганизованная стая дышит как один организм, даже если в ней сотни волков. На оборотне не было меток и следов, заметных сразу же.  
«Он не врет». Колдун настолько не ожидал этого, что не удержался, посмотрел на Элара. Тот не смотрел в его сторону, играя по установленным колдуном же правилам.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - вздохнул Фернандо.  
\- Я просто состою на службе Папского Престола, - повторил Николас.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему нет, колдун? – ухмыльнулся оборотень. – Я не хочу управлять территорией и барахтаться в вашей не-человеческой политике. Присяга Престолу дает мне эту возможность.  
Фернандо почесал подбородок: он чего-то не знал. Ватикан не был зоной нейтралитета, насколько было ему известно, но у вампиров и оборотней был некоторый пиетет непосредственно к самому Папе и его приближенным, однако, колдун не был знаком с деталями этого отношения. Он знал только одно: за всю историю Престола Папой становились только люди, из которых способности имели лишь несколько, и ни один из них не был инициирован или связан с жизнью по эту сторону. Да, кардиналов-вампиров и священников с зубами он знал довольно, но похоже сама фигура Папы была неприкосновенна. Распространялось ли это отношения на присягнувших ему? И как быстро принимаются эти законы? Успел ли Совет обсудить недавнюю инициативу Юлия II, или пока они грызутся друг с другом под знаменами Папы путешествует достаточно враждебных лазутчиков? У него было много вопросов, но с недавних пор – никого, кто бы мог на них ответить. Под сердцем неприятно заныло, но Фернандо одернул себя: это не та дорога, на которую он когда-либо вернётся.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришел ко мне? Сам?  
\- Мне придется задержаться здесь дольше, чем принято терпеть незваных гостей, даже если по всем правилам их надлежит принимать столько, сколько необходимо. Решил устранить эту неловкость сразу, - пожал плечами Николас.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фернандо. – Останешься здесь, - он пригубил вино.  
\- Но …  
\- Останешься здесь, - колдун аж оглянулся на инфанта, столь довольно прозвучали эти слова. – Я не могу везде таскать за собой такого попугая.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами оборотень, не преминув, однако, едва заметно улыбнуться: похоже, ему понравилось выводить Карлоса Кастильского из себя. Забава эта, конечно, была дорогая, но шея у оборотня была крепкая, мог себе и позволить подобные развлечения.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Карлос. Фернандо не мог не отметить, как загуляли желваки на его щеках: он явно не ожидал столь скорой капитуляции, был этим расстроен и теперь пытался понять, в чем же подвох. Впрочем, ему пришлось удовлетвориться этим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стандартный зачин любой ирландской - и многих бретонских - легенды;  
> ** гейс - пожизненное табу, правило, нарушение которого зачастую влечет за собой фатальные последствия.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Автор любит комментарии ;)


End file.
